Futur Antérieur
by Moyo
Summary: Un petit one shot pour illustrer un nouvel arrêt du Galaxy Express 999, où Tetsurô va apprendre une vérité troublante. C'est un épilogue à la série Les Arcanes de l'Arcadia. Mais lire toute la série n'est pas obligatoire, ce récit est indépendant.


**Futur Antérieur**

* * *

_Petit épilogue sous forme de "one shot" à la série les Arcanes de l'Arcadia (voir dans la section "Captain Harlock"). Je vous conseille de le lire à l'occasion, cela éclaircira certains points du récit. _

_Mais ce n'est pas une obligation !_

* * *

Le train siffla bruyamment en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère de new Sélénia. Le contrôleur rentra dans l'unique wagon occupé et annonça de sa voix neutre : 

- Prochain arrêt New Sélénia ! 23 heures 42 minutes d'escale.

Le contrôleur remit son brassard en place et regarda de ses yeux brillants les deux occupants du wagon, un jeune garçon et un grande femme blonde toute de noir vêtue.

- Encore une planète nouvelle ? demanda le garçon à la femme.  
- Oui, Tetsurô. Mais celle-ci est spéciale.

Tetsurô, le jeune garçon, rêvait d'aller sur Andromède obtenir un corps robotisé gratuit. Il entrait à peine dans l'adolescence et pourtant il paraissait si déterminé.

Son accompagnatrice, répondant au nom de Maetel, s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements noirs à la mode russe de la Terre. Elle semblait souvent triste, mais aujourd'hui elle avait le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Je dois descendre aller voir quelqu'un, dit machinalement Maetel. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Tetsurô.  
- Cette planète est-elle dangereuse, Maetel ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. C'est probablement l'une des rares planètes où vivent des gens vraiment heureux, dit-elle à voix basse.  
- Dois-je prendre mon arme ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais garde toujours ton billet sur toi.

Ils descendirent du train, tandis que le contrôleur s'affairait à régler une affaire avec le chef de gare. La station était en pleine construction, le chantier était bien visible.

- Cette gare n'est pas construite et le train s'arrête là ?  
- Oui Tetsurô. Cette planète n'est habitée que depuis peu de temps.  
- Par des humains ?  
- Oui.

Une fois dans la rue bordée d'immeuble magnifiques, Tetsurô repéra un restaurant spécialisé dans les nouilles. Une aubaine pour son ventre qui criait famine.

La ville était petite mais moderne et calme. Les habitants étaient jeunes et souriants. A côté de la ville, une petite colline dominait le paysage. Une forme assez curieuse ornait la petite montagne.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que çà ? Demanda Tetsurô en pointant la chose sur la colline.  
- Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répliqua Maetel en entrant dans le restaurant.

Les deux bols de nouilles furent vite engloutis par les deux clients, à la grande satisfaction du tenancier. Tetsurô voulait explorer la ville, il avait le temps.

- Où allons-nous dormir ? demanda-t-il en se levant. J'espère que l'hôtel sera…  
- Nous n'irons pas à l'hôtel cette fois, expliqua Maetel. J'ai une invitation permanente chez un ami ici.

Tetsurô sursauta à cette annonce. C'était bien la première fois que Maetel faisait mention d'un de ses amis ou de ses connaissances. Qui était-il pour inviter Maetel et qu'elle ne se méfie pas comme de coutume ?

Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant une grande maison avec un petit jardin respirant la sérénité. Une porte s'ouvrit.

Je marchais vite pour aller accueillir mon invitée. Maetel me rendait visite dès que possible, c'est-à-dire très rarement. Elle portait toujours cet habit noir si triste.

- Bienvenue Maetel, fis-je en m'inclinant. J'espérais ta venue depuis longtemps. Bonjour, jeune homme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?   
- Tetsurô Hoshino.  
- Soyez les bienvenus. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

Tetsurô Hoshino, ce pauvre garçon ignorait probablement dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Je connaissais les intentions de Maetel, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Une superbe femme prit les manteaux de mes hôtes à notre arrivé.

- Je vous présente ma femme, Laurelin, fis-je.  
- Enchantée. Maetel, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Nous prîmes place tous dans le grand salon. Les meubles étaient simples mais beaux. Sur l'un des murs, un grand drapeau blanc orné d'un croissant de lune dorée montrait fièrement sa devise : "La liberté pour tous".

- Quel est ce drapeau ? me demanda Tetsurô.  
- C'est l'ancien drapeau de "Sélénia", répondis-je.  
- Mais cette planète est "New Sélénia" je crois ?  
- C'est exact, mais cette "New Sélénia" a été construite pour remplacer l'ancienne "Sélénia", qui a été détruite, expliqua Laurelin.  
- Pourquoi ?

Maetel surprit mon regard triste et avisa Tetsurô de ne plus poser trop de questions indiscrètes. Le repas fut vraiment délicieux et Laurelin attira Maetel à l'écart. Je compris que la sœur d'Emeraldas souhaitait que je parle seul avec son jeune compagnon.

- Dis-moi Tetsurô, pourquoi voyages-tu dans le galaxy express 999 ? Veux-tu obtenir un corps mécanique ?  
- Euh… oui monsieur. Je souhaite venger la mort de ma mère, tuée par ce maudit comte mécanique.  
- Je vois, fis-je, songeur.

Je savais ce que Maetel complotait et je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Elle agissait ainsi car elle n'avait pas le choix, et je devinais quelle torture elle devait endurer durant ce voyage.

Même moi je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

- Je suppose que rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?  
- Non, je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Alors verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je te raconte mon histoire ?

Tetsurô était étonné et curieux. Que pouvais-je bien lui raconter concernant les hommes mécaniques ?

- Quel sentiment a le plus de valeur à tes yeux, Tetsurô ?  
- Euh… le souvenir de ma mère.  
- Veux-tu conserver ce souvenir ? A jamais durant toute ta vie ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors dis toi bien que les corps mécanisés ne ressentent plus aucune émotion. Moi-même, j'ai vu mon équipage sombrer dans la folie à cause de leur mécanisation.

Le regard de Tetsurô se fit vague, mais il releva un petit détail. J'avais parlé d'un équipage.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous d'équipage ? Vous n'êtes pas marin…  
- Je suis sûr que tu te demandes quelle est cette forme sur la colline là bas, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en me levant et en pointant du doigt l'objet lointain en question.  
- Oui, effectivement.  
- Eh bien il s'agit du cuirassé de guerre "Espérance", dont je suis le capitaine. Il est là pour nous protéger si le danger nous rattrape mais il n'a plus servi depuis des années. Et j'aime que les choses en soient ainsi.

Je me rassis et regardais aux alentours, pour être sûr que Maetel ne m'espionnait pas, même par inadvertance.

- Tetsurô, je te donnerai un seul conseil. Ne bâtis pas ta vie autour d'un sentiment tel que la vengeance. Une fois que tu auras perdu ton humanité et tué ce comte mécanique, que vas-tu faire pendant 1000 ans si tu ne peux plus chérir le souvenir de ta mère ?

Tetsurô en resta interdit. J'avais touché le point sensible. Maetel et Laurelin revinrent de leur petite promenade entre femmes.

- Alors les hommes ? Il se fait tard. Je vous suggère d'aller dormir maintenant. Le Galaxy express 999 ne repartira que demain, dit Laurelin.

Elle prit avec elle le jeune Tetsurô et l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Maetel lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Tu lui as dit… hein ? me dit Maetel avec un ton de reproche.  
- Non. Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens, Maetel. Mais il va réfléchir sur ses motivations et il pourrait changer d'avis. Je sais que cela te contraries, mais il doit exister _d'autres moyens_.  
- Non, Bruma, il n'y en a pas.

Maetel fondit en larmes et se blottit dans mes bras pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Elle était à bout de nerfs, mais Andromède était encore loin, très loin.

_Si tu me l'avais demandé, Maetel, je serais reparti avec "l'Espérance" anéantir tout ce que tu combats. Je te dois en grande partie d'être là, à vivre paisiblement avec la femme que j'aime._

- Un jour, ton calvaire prendra fin Maetel.  
- Je l'espère.


End file.
